


the sun and its flowers

by softyjaewin (bootypest)



Series: the sun [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, domestic jaewin, parent jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootypest/pseuds/softyjaewin
Summary: why sunflowers are important to jaehyun and sicheng





	the sun and its flowers

Giggles floated throughout the house. The portable speaker perched on top of the kitchen countertop, blaring soft tunes intermixing with childish laughter. Curtains pulled to the side, to let the sun glare through the glass sliding doors. It was a warm sunny day and the family (with one member absent at the moment) decided to spend the morning indoors. 

The sizzling sound of bacon and oozing aroma of pancakes and eggs flooded in the kitchen. The six year-old and the four year-old stood perched on their chairs, careful not to hit the clear vase filled with sunflowers. They watched as their father cooked breakfast, exaggerating his movements and commenting every detail in an announcer voice.

“...after the excruciating labor of fixing breakfast for the children. I have finally completed the meal.” The father of the pair announced as he switched the stove off. 

“For my precious Chenle, I have chocolate chip pancakes with a whipping cream happy face finish, and eggs and bacon on the side.” Setting a plate down in front of the excited child, who smiled so gleefully at his father’s cooking.

Setting a much similar plate to the child beside Chenle, “And for my brilliant Renjun, chocolate chip pancakes with a smiley face on top and strawberries, with eggs and bacon on the side.”

Chenle was about to swipe the whipping cream off first until he realized his father didn’t set food for himself. “Appa, where’s your food?”

Renjun noticed too, “Yeah! You need to eat too. Or else I’ll tell baba!”

As much as he knew his words weren’t much a threat, Jaehyun knew how his sons would no doubt blabber about everything that happened to their other dad, when he returned back from his business trip. And his husband took these matters seriously, _too seriously _.__

__Jaehyun simply smiled, “And of course the plate of the morning goes to appa! With the most amount of food.”_ _

__Similar to his sons’ plate, but double the amount of food, he set it down. Jaehyun sat in the corner of the the breakfast bar, knowing there was no need to eat at the dining table if it was only the three of them._ _

__Just like father and sons, they all ate in a similar manner, as their other dad like to note._ _

__☼_ _

__For the afternoon Jaehyun quitely packed lunch as he watched the boys play outside in their playground, careful not to play too close to the garden his husband so carefully took care of. He fondly remembers when he argued with his husband about the miniature playground set, which Jaehyun opposed at first until he had not only two pouty boys but, three. Sicheng knew Jaehyun’s soft spots and certainly, a pouty Sicheng was near the top of the list._ _

__It worked wonders during high school, with Jaehyun having no idea why he gave in so easily until they were separated one summer – _Sicheng visiting his grandparents back home in Wenzhou_. Jaehyun was fine the few days because it wasn’t like they didn’t have their own personal lives to worry about. It was almost a week after Sicheng left, that he began to feel the affects._ _

__He felt the phone calls and video chats weren’t sufficient enough to soothe the yearning for his best friend – _soon to be crush_ , when he realized his feelings. He did his best to occupy his time and mind by helping at his uncle’s bakery and spending time with his other friends._ _

__It wasn’t until one sunny day, Jaehyun playing basketball with some of his friends, did a classmate approach him. He had been taking a water break, when she shyly approached him with a rose and small bag of Kisses in hand._ _

__“...would you like to grab some coffee later?” The petite auburn girl asked._ _

__Jaehyun seemed caught off guard, not expecting her confession and focusing on the last part._ _

__Jaehyun felt inclined to decline the invitation, somewhat knowing his heart lied with someone else. Yet, he shook of the feeling and prepared himself for the next part._ _

__Giving her his signature smile, he politely declined and admire her confidence for asking. After that he parted ways, ignoring his friends suspicious looks and continued the game._ _

__He remember after his shift at the bakery, he was waiting for his friends to stop by before heading to the arcade, that a tulip appeared in front of him. Well more like a the tulip was held on by a young brunette (a regular of the bakery), with a lovely smile and bright eyes but, nothing special that moved his heart._ _

__“...would you like to grab some ice cream some time?” She asked._ _

__Jaehyun simply smiled and decline her offer, before bidding her goodbye when he spotted his friends outside._ _

__It definitely had to do with the summer heat or the lack of finding activities to occupy his mind off other things. He sat in a secluded nook, in the corner of the Starbucks lobby. Jaehyun had barely got his ice americano when a familiar ringtone went off through his earphones. He quickly hurried and found a spot and excitably answered._ _

__“Jaehyun? Wait is that Starbucks? Without me!” Sicheng’s voice complained jokingly._ _

__“Hello to you too, and it’s not like you didn’t get any Starbucks in China.” Jaehyun replied._ _

__A laughed echoed, “Okay to be completely honest, I actually came back from Starbucks. This is literally destiny for this to happen. I knew we were soulmates.”_ _

__Jaehyun could feel his ears turned at the term ‘ _soulmates_ ’. Especially with the fact that he slowly came in turns that he had a big, fat crush on his best friend._ _

__“Mhm. When are you coming back? There’s still a three weeks left before school and we still haven’t hung out. I miss my best friend.”_ _

__“I miss you too Jae! Anyways– _oh, okay now?_ Jaehyun, I’ll call you later. My grandparents want to take me somewhere. Bye!” Sicheng said._ _

__Jaehyun sighed and hoped he didn’t look too sad, but still bid his goodbyes._ _

__Once more, Jaehyun found himself declining another invitation to a date. He liked the approached of the small cactus – almost saying yes for the plant._ _

__His friends were slightly jealous of almost every girl approaching him for dates but, felt like they could use his rejection as a chance to swoop in and save the girls from heartbreak. Jaehyun rolled his eyes at the thought, _teenage boys were disastrous_. _ _

__The next morning, Jaehyun expected there to be string of texts from Sicheng. Regardless if they had called or video chatted or not, they always texted at night. Except Jaehyun fell asleep waiting for a text, too timid to text first._ _

__Like any morning, after getting ready for the day, he expected his parents to be up and in the kitchen. All he got was a scribbled note of a last minute business trip and few bills for food._ _

__With a long sigh, he opened his phone, prepared to text his friends to hang out. The doorbell had stop him from sending the message. He slowly made his way to the front door, thinking it was the delivery man, but got someone else._ _

__A bundle of sunflowers and basket of food first caught his attention, until he realized who was holding them._ _

__“ _Sicheng?_ Wait aren’t you supposed be in China right now?” He gawked._ _

__The Chinese teen smiled brightly, “Nah, I wanted to see you. I missed you.”_ _

__Still fazed by the surprise, “B-but, you were just there. I–”_ _

__“Don’t you miss me?” A pout adorned on Sicheng’s face. And Jaehyun knew, he missed him so much and he couldn’t fake if he tried too._ _

__“I missed you so fucking much,” Jaehyun muttered as he could feel his cheeks blush deeply._ _

__“Well I guess, we have to the spend the rest of our summers together forever.” Sicheng’s cheeks tinted red at his statement._ _

__After the sunflowers were neatly placed in a vase, and a slight confession amid the blushing boys they made there way near a park for their first unofficial date._ _

__Jaehyun softly gruffed, shaking the memories away as he had just finished packing their picnic basket when he watched the delighted duo run back into the house both shouting “Baba!”_ _

__The children had collided with Sicheng’s legs, almost knocking him down in the process. Sicheng ruffled their hairs and pinched their cheeks._ _

__“Oh my gosh Jaehyun! What have you been feeding them? They almost knocked me down like a bowling pin.”_ _

__“Babe, it’s not my fault they’re hungry every two hours. They starting to grow big appetites like their father.”_ _

__Sicheng rolled his eyes but smile still in tact. He reached for a bag near him, “My babies, look at what I brought from Japan.”_ _

__Renjun excitedly took the bag from his dad, pulling Chenle along to the living room to unbag the items._ _

__It gave Jaehyun the perfect opportunity to pull Sicheng for a loving and sweet kiss. Their foreheads resting on each other when they pulled away._ _

__“Oh god, I miss you.” The brunet muttered, looking at the other with love in eyes._ _

__“I missed you too. I hate that they planned the trip during summer. They should know summer is reserved for you and the kids.” Sicheng mumbled as he gave his husband a quick kiss._ _

__“I gotcha something too.” He pulled a bouquet of sunflowers._ _

__Jaehyun smiled endearingly, “I should of guess, but thank you. Anyways if you aren’t tired, you want to come on a picnic with us.”_ _

__Sicheng nodded before tugging Jaehyun to see what their excited children unveiled._ _

__☼_ _

__Chenle hitched a piggy-back ride on Jaehyun’s back as Renjun walked in between his parents, sometimes being swung back and forth. They made their way towards the neighborhood park, quickly snatching their _spot_ on a small mound shaded by an oak tree. _ _

__Sicheng placed down the checkered blanket on the grass with Renjun fixing the ends. Jaehyun began to remove the contents of the basket, spreading them out in front of them._ _

__Chenle happily took the first bite on a huge, bright, red strawberry, as he sat on his baba’s lap, before Sicheng finished it. Renjun pretended to feed Jaehyun a gimbap roll before shoving it in his mouth, giggling at his appa’s shocked face. In return, Jaehyun would tickle the six year-old until he apologize for not feeding him._ _

__They spent the rest of late afternoon eating and watching the clouds pass by overhead them. Jaehyun even played a short game of tag with the boys, only to end shortly when he picked Sicheng bridal style, claiming he is the real winner for capturing the king’s heart. It didn’t set well with the kids, when they began to argue with Jaehyun for their baba’s love. Sicheng simply pinched his husband’s shoulder for starting the argument._ _

__With the dispute settled, and Sicheng making sure _he loved all his boys equally_ , they packed up and made their way home. Chenle knocked out in Sicheng’s hold as Jaehyun carried a very sleepy Renjun who was determined to stay awake, until he passed out halfway home. _ _

__Carefully setting the boys into their respective beds for nap time, the parents made their way into the living room. Jaehyun swiftly pulled Sicheng into his lap when they sat down on the couch._ _

__“Eager aren’t we?” The blacked-hair male teased._ _

__“Very, I missed you so much during these two weeks. I don’t if it felt worse than the summers you left to China.” Jaehyun muttered into Sicheng’s neck._ _

__“Probably did, because you’re stuck in charge of the boys while I’m gone now.”_ _

__“Mhm. I love you.” Jaehyun mumbled pulling himself from his position, to get a full view of Sicheng’s face._ _

__Sicheng simply held his face with gentle care, “And I love you.”_ _

__As it they were teenagers once more, they kissed with no care in the world, except for each other. Their lips molded every so perfectly, the kiss filled with love and passion, and a sweeter bliss than anything. And sometimes it felt to surreal that they fell in love, formed a life together, and were in loving marriage with two buds of their own._ _

__☼_ _

__Later that night after a delicious dinner, courteous of chef Jaehyun, did they make their way to bed. They returned to their bedroom after tucking Renjun and Chenle in bed once more._ _

__Both adults finally feeling at ease once more, knowing that the empty bedspace wasn’t empty anymore. Jaehyun curled into Sicheng, with their legs tangled together. So close to falling asleep and diving into dreamland, did they hear the jar of the door opening and the light stomps on the hardwood floor._ _

__As expected, the couple separated just in time to see Renjun and Chenle crawl onto their bed. The elder of the two fell on top of Jaehyun while Chenle wiggled his way into Sicheng’s hold. Jaehyun tiredly smiled, giving a kiss on top of Renjun’s head, comfortably adjusting him under the covers as Sicheng scooted him and Chenle closer inward. It was how they all feel asleep peacefully._ _

__Nothing could ruin this moment because it was theirs and it was beautiful. It was so full of love and adoration that all they could do is savor every moment together forever and more._ _

**Author's Note:**

> because this was a different parent!jaewin idea i had in mind and i could not /not/ share it with you guys! so i hoped you guys enjoy it!


End file.
